Fetal chromosomal aneuploidy results from the presence of abnormal dose(s) of a chromosome or chromosomal region. The abnormal dose(s) can be abnormally high, e.g. the presence of an extra chromosome 21 or chromosomal region in trisomy 21; or abnormally low, e.g. the absence of a copy of chromosome X in Turner syndrome.
Conventional prenatal diagnostic methods of a fetal chromosomal aneuploidy, e.g., trisomy 21, involve the sampling of fetal materials by invasive procedures such as amniocentesis or chorionic villus sampling, which pose a finite risk of fetal loss. Non-invasive procedures, such as screening by ultrasonography and biochemical markers, have been used to risk-stratify pregnant women prior to definitive invasive diagnostic procedures. However, these screening methods typically measure epiphenomena that are associated with the chromosomal aneuploidy, e.g., trisomy 21, instead of the core chromosomal abnormality, and thus have suboptimal diagnostic accuracy and other disadvantages, such as being highly influenced by gestational age.
The discovery of circulating cell-free fetal DNA in maternal plasma in 1997 offered new possibilities for noninvasive prenatal diagnosis (Lo, Y M D and Chiu, R W K 2007 Nat Rev Genet 8, 71-77). While this method has been readily applied to the prenatal diagnosis of sex-linked (Costa, J M et al. 2002 N Engl J Med 346, 1502) and certain single gene disorders (Lo, Y M D et al. 1998 N Engl J Med 339, 1734-1738), its application to the prenatal detection of fetal chromosomal aneuploidies has represented a considerable challenge (Lo, Y M D and Chiu, R W K 2007, supra). First, fetal nucleic acids co-exist in maternal plasma with a high background of nucleic acids of maternal origin that can often interfere with the analysis of fetal nucleic acids (Lo, Y M D et al. 1998 Am J Hum Genet 62, 768-775). Second, fetal nucleic acids circulate in maternal plasma predominantly in a cell-free form, making it difficult to derive dosage information of genes or chromosomes within the fetal genome.
Significant developments overcoming these challenges have recently been made (Benachi, A & Costa, J M 2007 Lancet 369, 440-442). One approach detects fetal-specific nucleic acids in the maternal plasma, thus overcoming the problem of maternal background interference (Lo, Y M D and Chiu, R W K 2007, supra). Dosage of chromosome 21 was inferred from the ratios of polymorphic alleles in the placenta-derived DNA/RNA molecules. However, this method is less accurate when samples contain lower amount of the targeted nucleic acid and can only be applied to fetuses who are heterozygous for the targeted polymorphisms, which is only a subset of the population if one polymorphism is used.
Dhallan et al (Dhallan, R, et al. 2007, supra Dhallan, R, et al. 2007 Lancet 369, 474-481) described an alternative strategy of enriching the proportion of circulating fetal DNA by adding formaldehyde to maternal plasma. The proportion of chromosome 21 sequences contributed by the fetus in maternal plasma was determined by assessing the ratio of paternally-inherited fetal-specific alleles to non-fetal-specific alleles for single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) on chromosome 21. SNP ratios were similarly computed for a reference chromosome. An imbalance of fetal chromosome 21 was then inferred by detecting a statistically significant difference between the SNP ratios for chromosome 21 and those of the reference chromosome, where significant is defined using a fixed p-value of ≤0.05. To ensure high population coverage, more than 500 SNPs were targeted per chromosome. However, there have been controversies regarding the effectiveness of formaldehyde to enrich fetal DNA to a high proportion (Chung, G T Y, et al. 2005 Clin Chem 51, 655-658), and thus the reproducibility of the method needs to be further evaluated. Also, as each fetus and mother would be informative for a different number of SNPs for each chromosome, the power of the statistical test for SNP ratio comparison would be variable from case to case (Lo, Y M D & Chiu, R W K. 2007 Lancet 369, 1997). Furthermore, since these approaches depend on the detection of genetic polymorphisms, they are limited to fetuses heterozygous for these polymorphisms.
Using polymerase chain reaction (PCR) and DNA quantification of a chromosome 21 locus and a reference locus in amniocyte cultures obtained from trisomy 21 and euploid fetuses, Zimmermann et al (2002 Clin Chem 48, 362-363) were able to distinguish the two groups of fetuses based on the 1.5-fold increase in chromosome 21 DNA sequences in the former. Since a 2-fold difference in DNA template concentration constitutes a difference of only one threshold cycle (Ct), the discrimination of a 1.5-fold difference has been the limit of conventional real-time PCR. To achieve finer degrees of quantitative discrimination, alternative strategies are needed.
Digital PCR has been developed for the detection of allelic ratio skewing in nucleic acid samples (Chang, H W et al. 2002 J Natl Cancer Inst 94, 1697-1703). Digital PCR is an amplification based nucleic acid analysis technique which requires the distribution of a specimen containing nucleic acids into a multitude of discrete samples where each sample containing on average not more than about one target sequence per sample. Specific nucleic acid targets are amplified with sequence-specific primers to generate specific amplicons by digital PCR. The nucleic acid loci to be targeted and the species of or panel of sequence-specific primers to be included in the reactions are determined or selected prior to nucleic acid analysis.
Clinically, it has been shown to be useful for the detection of loss of heterozygosity (LOH) in tumor DNA samples (Zhou, W. et al. 2002 Lancet 359, 219-225). For the analysis of digital PCR results, sequential probability ratio testing (SPRT) has been adopted by previous studies to classify the experimental results as being suggestive of the presence of LOH in a sample or not (El Karoui at al. 2006 Stat Med 25, 3124-3133).
In methods used in the previous studies, the amount of data collected from the digital PCR is quite low. Thus, the accuracy can be compromised due to the small number of data points and typical statistical fluctuations. The diagnosis of cancer using PCR also suffers from similar drawbacks.
It is therefore desirable that noninvasive tests have high sensitivity and specificity to minimize false negatives and false positives, respectively. However, tumor DNA can be present in low absolute concentration and represent a minor portion of all DNA sequences in plasma and serum. It is therefore also desirable to have methods that allow the noninvasive detection of deletions or amplifications by maximizing the amount of genetic information that could be inferred from the limited amount of tumor nucleic acids which exist as a minor population in a biological sample containing normal background nucleic acids.